Love and Us
by Mademoiselle Hydrangea
Summary: A series of one-shots based off both ATLA and LOK, that glimpses through the timeless love of two sweeties, the Avatar and his Waterbending Master. Originally Love and Fear, a one-shot based soley on the LOK episode, Out of the Past, and now is one of the many chapters of Aang and Katara's love
1. Love and Fear

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR LEGEND OF AANG OR KORRA**

* * *

Love and Fear

_"Love is what we were born with. Fear is what we learned here."- Unknown_

Refusing to meet his steady gaze, I kept my eyes lowered and focused on my visibly trembling fingers. As I inhaled deeply, I willed the water to begin tending to the intense strains that his muscles suffered, starting with his wrists. As they began to heal under my touch, I couldn't stop myself from thinking of the monster that nearly killed him: Yakone. Droplets began to escape from the mass of water under my command but I ignored the clear sign of my focus already decaying.

A criminal lord of Republic City's underground, he was a dangerous man who had escaped from justice numerous of times. However that all changed when the Metalbending Police Force, under Toph and with Aang supervising, had arrested him once more with new evidence. They were all testimonies from witnesses whom swore on my husband's name that Yakone was a bloodbender who didn't need the assistance of a full moon.

"Sweetie, I'm fine really."

Years ago, when Republic City had just been founded, I immediately proposed to the council to make bloodbending illegal. Of course, Sokka supported the creation of the law without any hesitation. He knew from our past adventures the dangers of bloodbending and how it could be exploited against both benders and non-benders. I thought I was doing the right thing by making the public aware of the horrific control it had on the victim. But what if my actions were what gave Yakone the insight to his so called extra "gift"? What if I was the reason that Aang-

"_Katara_." My concentration shattered at his husky voice caressing my name. The little remaining water that I was using to heal him rejoined the huge puddle that had formed underneath our feet. In it, I could see my reflection: wide eyed and ready to break down. Aang had seen it too.

Without saying a word, he gently cradled my shaking hands into his large calloused ones. Warmth flooded my senses as he tenderly stroked my tan sweaty skin. My first thought was to yank myself away from him until I remembered that I almost lost this simple but intimate gesture to bloodbending forever. Just thinking of that unbearable reality sent a cold tremor through my tense body.

Aang remained calm through my personal earthquake and in response; he cautiously raised our hands up. Then I felt his soft lips press against each of my fingers, starting with my right pinky. Slowly but surely, under his amorous touch the shaking in my hands ceased. I finally met his concerned gaze as he finished pacifying me with a lingering kiss to my dorsum. His breathy words ghosted against my warmed skin, "It's not your fault, Katara."

"But," I heard myself protesting in vain, my voice barely audible. "But what if I am to blame? Sokka and you had to go through _that_ again and Toph… I can't even-"

"Then don't," he interrupted softly. With blurry eyes, I stared into the silver calm heavens that were his eyes and saw no accusation or condemnation for that I too was one who knew to bloodbend. And as if he could read my thoughts once more, he leaned in and whispered against my frozen lips, "We're all fine Katara."

My bottom lip trembled and dared to voice the last of my fears, "What if you weren't Aang? What if I lost you? I can't lose you to something violent like that again. I still have nightmares from when-"

"Shhh," Aang hushed me as he gently pulled me into his warm embrace. I buried my face against the layered cloths of autumn, trying to get as close to his still beating heart as I could. Even with the comfort of feeling it pulse life through his beaten and exhausted body, I couldn't stop myself from rambling on, "I don't have any Spirit Water or anything that could save your life again. Even if I did, I'm not sure it would work again and if it didn't, I-"

"Katara, you're the best healer in the world," he stated proudly in a soft tone as he kissed the crown of my head. "I'm not worried about passing from this world to the Spirit World by your diligent hands. I'll know that you had tried your best and I would be at peace with that. As long as I got to see the children and your faces one more time before I have to say goodbye-"

"Aang," the fat tears finally making an appearance and rolling down my face as I looked up at him from an angle. "I refuse to let you die in front of me again."

"I can't live forever, sweetie, for I'm already a hundred and forty," he laughed in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere; he was such an airbender and I loved that about him. "And besides, I won't really be dead; I'll still be alive through the children and the next Avatar."

"I know," I admitted in a bittersweet tone as I roughly wiped the tears off of my face. A small knowing smile graced his still calm facial features as he brushed away a tear I had missed. "I know Aang and I'm sorry that I'm acting like this, I just… I just can't imagine the world without you."

The smile grew slightly as he kissed my forehead and chuckled, "You were probably the only person in the world who still had faith in my existence back then."

I couldn't help myself from producing a weak smile at his observation as I answered, "Well someone had to believe in you."

He threw his head back in full blown laughter, the musical sound recreating hope in me. When he started to regain composure and return his full attention on me, I tilted my head up in accordance to his angle, and teased against his parted lips, "Do you think I'm joking Avatar Aang?"

"No," he answered immediately in a mocking formal tone. "I know you to be a serious person, Sifu Katara."

Before I could retort back, his lips crashed against mine and I succumbed to them without any hesitation. He eagerly took advantage of my surrender and moved passionately against my warming lips. My still tense body shook once more, only now in desire as his tongue invaded and massaged my senses to pure ecstasy.

When we finally parted for air, I was panting embarrassingly loud and blushed under his smoldering gaze. A victorious smile played on those tempting lips of his as he gently knocked his forehead against mine. I raised an eyebrow in subtle curiosity and he laughed causing me to respond, "What's so funny, sweetie?"

"You are but that's one of the many things that made me fall for you."

"I thought you told me that airbenders laughed at gravity."

"Oh trust me, we do but in those rare cases when gravity does catch us off guard, we fall hard Katara."

"I know," I mused happily at his confession as I kissed him once more. But before I could deepen it, he drew away, and explained in a benevolent tone, "Katara, I promise, I will never leave your side even when I pass. I will always be there, right beside you, in some shape or form. After all my love for you can never die."

* * *

**Finished! Just a one-shot based off of the last episode of LOK, Out of the Past, and how I thought Katara would react when Aang came home after fighting Yakone. I know, I know, Katara was kinda on the emotional weak side for most of this but I feel that when it came to her husband, she would become emotional for she just loves him so much and doesn't want to lose him. **

**EDIT:**** Maybe some of you readers have noticed that this is no longer a "completed" fanfiction but one "in-progress" XD that's because I decided I enjoyed writing the one-shot above so much that I will continue writing random one-shots of my favorite couple / lol some of it will be based off of ATLA and LOK moments, others will be purely my imagination lol oh and a friendly warning, this is in no order whatsoever unlike my other fic, Blooming of a Sacred Lotus ;D**

**Please review!  
MademoiselleHydrangea**


	2. Love and Laughter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR LEGEND OF AANG OR KORRA**

* * *

Love and Laughter

"_Laughter is the way to true love."- Unknown_

It was nearly impossible to ignore the howling winter gales that threatened to blow apart our igloo, one fragile ice block at a time. In any other similar situation, I would be frantically running around the tiny living space and trying to reinforce the frozen walls. However at the moment, I couldn't even bring myself to worry in the slightest. My attention was one hundred percent captivated by the sight of my Avatar's posterior.

His broad shoulders proudly carried the weight of two entirely different but connected words without a slouch. They sloped down handsomely and became his immense back that portrayed his strength and ability to protect. As my eyes followed the blue tattoo downward, I stared at his inviting waistline where it flaunted the drawstring to the loose pants that clothed his toned behind and long muscular legs. "Sweetie, you're shameless."

"I know," my lips curved together and formed an enticing smile. When his heavenly eyes finally met mine, I approved with a wink on how they twinkled in devilish amusement. Peals of warm laughter echoed through the cold chamber as he began to make his way back towards my open embrace. "Spirits, Katara, I swear…"

"What?" I demanded curiously while gracefully rolling onto my stomach. Aang proceeded to lay down next me on the polar leopard pelt skin. His pale tattooed hand danced over through the strands of the fur before finding my chin, cupping it tenderly, and teasing, "You will be the reason why Hakoda says no."

"Please, like he can say no to the Avatar, master of four elements, energybending, and ender of the Hundred Year War," I dismissed, pushing his calloused hand away. But his diligent fingers found my pout and as the pad of his index finger began to rub the sensitive skin, I found myself confessing in a breathless melancholy, "Besides, dad wouldn't dare say no with the whole word watching."

"Your father isn't that kind of a man."

"Oh?"

A smile of admiration graced his chiseled features before he declared confidently, "He would only say yes for you, his daughter, not the world. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

A blush was rising in my cheekbones as my now benevolent smile kissed his affectionate fingers. They caressed my tingling lips with the lightness of a soft breeze. "Though you being irresistible is making it impossible to wait for his answer."

"I'm not the one shirtless."

"That's not even fair," he laughed in his good natured way. "For one, you of all people should know that I never get cold."

"That would explain how you survived in an iceberg for a hundred years."

Rolling his calm before a storm eyes dismissively, Aang retorted, "And two, you've seen me shirtless since I was twelve."

"And now, I can appreciate how much you've grown," I flirted back while closing the distance between our heated bodies and rested the side of my face over the pale skin that protected his heart. Its accelerating pulse vibrated through me as my fingertips ghosted across the flat planes that were his lower torso. A nervous chuckle originating from his stomach that I had just brushed by rumbled before he gasped, "Katara, please…"

"What," my finger located his navel. "I-I don't want somebody walking in on us-"

"Doing what in the middle of a blizzard?" I prompted innocently, digging into his center. A low growl of hysteria was my only warning to him tackling me passionately. His fingers were all over me then, pushing aside layers of clothing to discover my stimulated flesh. Sensual administrations were registering all over me and the sound of our relationship resonated in our exhilarated bodies. "A-Aang, stop! I can't breathe-"

"And, why can't you breathe, Katara?"

Our laughter had died down and became a panting that could be barely heard over the winter gusts that had just entered with my father. Aang had become rigid atop me, his hands no longer tickling me relentlessly. Slowly, his dilated eyes narrowed and refocused, but still only looking at me. Somehow, he managed to smile without any kind of hard feelings before gently blowing the bangs out of my face. Knocking his forehead against mine intimately, I heard him whisper, "Spirits."

Soft laughter escaped me as I dared to kiss him swiftly in such a compromising position before finally answering the man who had raised me, "I'm breathless because you've said yes to him asking for my hand in marriage, right dad?"

* * *

**FINISHED! OKAY SO THIS WAS SUPER FLUFFY AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVED WRITING IT XD and my silly beloved readers, did you really think that Aang was going to let Katara seduce him with her father in the same village? lol it probably was going to happen if Aang didn't start tickling her~3**

**btw, for those of you wondering what Aang was doing in the begining, he was lighting a fire for unlike himself, Katara does get cold easily. But it's also a personal head cannon of mine that Aang avoids firebending near his sweetie whenever he can :)**

**please review,  
mademoisellehydrangea **


	3. Love and Safety

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: LEGEND OF AANG OR KORRA**

* * *

Love and Safety

"_When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You just know that your name is safe in their mouth."- Unknown_

Brilliant colors resembling that of blood and skin were streaked vividly across the all-seeing heavens. Desperately, I awaited some sort of assurance from its untouchable grace. My racing heart and mind pleaded their case endlessly: to not wait and waste another precious moment. But my body and spirit refused to give in: I was frozen in a state of apprehension. "Katara."

Without taking my tired eyes off of the still sky, I answered calmly, "Yes Zuko?"

"Aang… He'll come back."

"He has to," was my composed response. "The world needs him."

"Y- We all need him," Zuko corrected carefully. His husky voice was interwoven with exhaustion, pain, and faith. A small smiled dared to form on my trembling lips as I acknowledged, "He's changed all of our lives."

"For the better."

"Yes," I nodded my head as I blinked away the emotions. "I knew he could save us all."

"So don't give up on him now, Katara." His large hand rested on my shoulder, giving me a small squeeze of reassurance that eased the tension built up in the rest of my body. "Aang's going to need you more than ever."

Before I could reply a sudden turbulence invaded the once sober horizon. Clouds of monstrosity entered from the east and brought the prudent smell of smoke that began to threaten to linger in my nose. Exhaling harshly and taking a measured step away from Zuko, I continued staring upwards, unable to ignore the violent signs. "It's coming from the Earth Kingdom."

"But," my former enemy stated in a bewildered tone. "Sokka, Suki, and Toph… They were supposed to stop the fleet; stop my father- stop this war!"

"They couldn't without Aang," I realized in horror, stumbling forward as if I could get closer to the omen. Moisture began flooding my overwhelmed sight. "He-"

"We don't know that," Zuko yelled over the screams of air that cut through us: in a moment of brief clarity, I wondered if it was the passed Air Nomads, grieving over their last child. "We don't know anything, _Zuko_!"

I was already climbing onto Appa's disheveled form, when he demanded over the high pitch cries, "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Going to him!"

"You don't even know where he is!"

"I know he's not beside me!" I retaliated as I clutched onto Appa's reins. The rough leather dug into my sweaty palms as I began to form the command on my lips. "Yip-"

"Spirits, Katara, let me get on first!"

"Yip-Yip!" I called out once the unofficial Fire Lord had thrown himself into the saddle behind me. "_Yip-Yip_!"

* * *

After following the dark heavy billows for hours, we finally reached the origin of our questions and hopefully answers: Wulong Forest. A geographical wonder that was no longer burning though the embers remained, keeping the dying threat alive if only for a few more wisps of smoke. Just enough to keep my eyes watery: I coughed, "Do you see anything?"

"No-"

The deep rumbles of Appa's undisputable input vibrated through us. "There!" Zuko never had the chance to reply to my gasp as we had already begun to descend at an alarming rate. Ignoring the sudden drop of my stomach, I tightened my hold onto the leathery reins and braced myself for the fast approaching landing. When Appa finally did hit he uneven surface, the force of the impact left me breathless. "Katara! Zuko!"

"Sokka!" somehow I was able to exclaim and slide my numbed body off of Appa. A stupid smile was on my brother's dirty face as we hugged each other. "What's wrong with your leg?"

"Nothing you can't heal Sugar Queen."

Dismissing the nickname, I turned to my attention to Suki and Toph who were approaching us. "Where's Aang? Did you guys find him? Is he here? Is he okay-"

"_Katara_."

At that moment, when the benevolent wind suddenly kissed my face, nothing else mattered. From the invisible hair on my skin that was still standing from the nearly fatal battle with Azula, my sweaty trembling palms, or even the rapid pulsing of my heart trying to break through, none of it mattered. Nothing mattered than the young Avatar who I tackled into my embrace.

Though shorter than I, he possessed a warm strength in his lean body that promised something unlike anything else the world could offer. His slightly toned arms hesitantly returned the gesture, wrapping loosely around my waist. "_Katara._" His breath caressed the tears that began rolling down my face for no explainable reason. "It's okay, I'm okay, and you're okay: we're okay, _Katara_."

I buried my face deeper into the crook that connected the sinews of his neck and broadening shoulder. Pressed so intimately against his flesh, I could feel each beat of his once frozen but forever lively heart comforting me. I held onto him even more, not wanting to let him go and not wanting to ever go through that again: not knowing if he was alive or not. And as if Aang could hear my thoughts, his own grip became confident as he pulled me even closer and whispered my name once more. I loved the way he said it, encompassing in a safety that only he could give me. "_Katara_."

* * *

**FINISHED~ so some of you may be wondering where the original chapter 3: love and rain went... well it turns out, that my computer didn't save the COMPLETED VERSION of the chapter and I didn't realized until I uploaded it here... So sorry about that, I have to give it an actual ending or I may just re-write the whole prompt so instead I finished this lovely little thing for you guys :D and I know I said I would be uploading a new chapter everyday this week but sometimes crap happens in life that just can't be ignored: I will in the futre be updating four other chapters in a single week as I did previously promise :D**

**BTW: this chapter was inspired by a beautiful picture of Katara tackling Aang that I happened to see upon my dashboard on tumblr :) **

**anywhos, this chapter takes place after Katara and Zuko defeat Azula and their waiting for some kinds of news from Sokka, Suki, and Toph, and of course hopefully Aang. I'm not sured if I portrayed Katara in the right light for I didn't want her to be uper emotional but she kinda had some outburts but by the end of it she's accepting Aang's love realizing that she's in love with him as well and its my headcannon that she doesn't officially accept it until Zuko's coronation where they hold each others gazes~ if you haven't noticed by now, I make up a TON of cannons for my OTP lol**

**please reviews,  
mademoisellehydrangea **


	4. Love and Mornings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR LEGEND OF AANG OR KORRA**

* * *

Love and Mornings

"_When you arise in the morning, think of what a precious privilege it is to be alive-to breathe, to think, to enjoy, to love."- Marcus Aurelius_

Quiet passion swirled in my senses as I found myself cradling a sleeping Katara. Her serene figure was bathing in streams of sunlight. The collected warmth swelled in the cavity of my billowing chest and tenderly, I embraced her closer to me.

Dark sinuous strands of her hair ticked my forearms in retaliation before returning to its wild appearing slumber. Some of those silky ringlets now rested across her heavy eyelids and long eyelashes. Holding my breath, I dared to brush them away. Thankfully, my touch didn't rouse her and I ended up allowing the pad of my thumb to continue caressing her soft skin.

After outlining her proud nose and high cheekbones, I paused at her luscious lips. They parted innocently as I rubbed against the tempting folds. A breathy sigh kissed my fingertip and caused me to smile thoughtfully: what would happen if I were to kiss her right now?

She would probably counter in a violent manner. Chuckling at the high probability of that happening, I slowly inched my face down to hers. There was no hesitation as our lips met. And despite the passive fact that they didn't move sensually against mine, I enjoyed this faint touch just as well. "Aang… it's so bright…"

"Sorry," I whispered lamely while withdrawing myself to only kissing her forehead. "But it's morning, sweetie."

A weak groan of protest accompanied by a flying fury of blankets and suddenly Katara was snuggling herself into my torso. I returned the gesture affectionately, brushing my fingers through the waves of her untamable locks. I kept at it until the back of her neck was bare and then I proceeded to plant a kiss there. "Mmm… Maybe mornings aren't too bad…"

I glanced down in surprise at her statement and met her beautiful sapphire eyes curiously. A small but heart-warming smile graced her still sleepy and elegant face. Her body nudged up against mine until her lips were right before mine. "As long as I get to wake up to you."

Knocking our foreheads intimately, I laughed merrily before finally initiating the kiss she was adorably impatient for, "That's my line, Katara."

* * *

**Super short and sweet but I really felt like writing some fluff~ Then again, whenever I write Kataang, it usually ends up really fluffy :D that and the fact that I found like a perfect, peaceful, and lovely song (which you can find the link to on my homepage) probably added to the sweetness of how Aang treats Katara in the mornings; after all, apparently people from the Water Tribe aren't too fond of mornings ;D Korra, in paticular lol XD**

**please review,  
mademoisellehydrangea **


	5. Love and Grief

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: LEGEND OF AANG OR KORRA**

* * *

Love and Grief

"_Love is a fabric which never fades, no matter how often it is washed in the water of adversity and grief."-Unknown_

Concern whispered along the snarls of neglected hair that whipped and wrapped around her. The strands slashed across the delicate nooks of her elbows. A shawl was slipping through the gaps. Transparency shone weakly while it descended down her figure. "Aang… I know you're there."

"Always am," the salted wind carried my husky reply. I knew she had heard it for a violent tremor wrecked through her. And despite the aftershock that followed, Katara kept her voice in a steady monotone, "Never when I need you."

_It was too quiet and I was all too loud. My light footsteps against the polished floorboards of the strangely tilting hallway; my unregulated breaths that barely touched my lungs: every sound was of my own nerves exploding and imploding. _

"That's not-"

_"Our deepest apologies, Avatar Aang. We did all we could."_

_ A nod and clipped words followed, "Are. Are you sure? That…nothing?"_

_ "I truly am sorry. Even if Master Katara has stayed conscious and you had made it, your combined abilities wouldn't have been of any sufficient aid, unfortunately. The baby… She needed more time and just wasn't ready-"_

_ "Did Akie…?"_

_ "Her lungs, Avatar Aang, they-"_

_ "Just… Just tell me if my daughter suffered or not. P-Please, I beg of you."_

Suddenly, her light blue pools for eyes were staring back at me. It was a glassy image with ripples of pain that reflected my own. How long till they became droplets and cascaded down the already made paths of her tearstained face? Mine had long started.

Slowly, against the wishes of the turmoil that whirled around us, Katara turned the rest of her body over that delicate shoulder to face me. More tears fell as I swallowed back a sob. Mechanically, my head shook as I pleaded, "Let go. Please. Just let go, Katara."

My trembling hands reached out and grasped her, finally closing the distance between us. Cold chills ran through our now heaving bodies and I began to rub my sweaty palms against the thin silk robe she had loosely adorned. In response came a tremor and a faint hum that lined up with the lull of the waves that crashed against us. "Listen to me, sweetie please. This… this isn't you; this isn't my Katara."

A sharp exhale blew against my wet jawline and my begging became much more desperate, "Blame me, _please_, just blame me. It… It wasn't your fault. Never will be. What…What h-happened- And, I-I'm-"

"I'm sorry," her chapped lips brushed against mine, finishing my broken apology. "I didn't mean to say such cruel… I mean. I mean I know you did everything you could to get here, to me, to _us_. I do. And I'm so sorry, Aang… T-That I couldn't hang on to h-her…_ I j-just couldn't_-"

With care, I embraced her. Even with the tiny space that still separated us, she managed to bury her face into my chest. And I held her, knowing all too well that if _I_ let go of her now, she would never be able to let go of the bundle pressed against her broken heart: an airbender, the first in more than a hundred years, and she never even got the chance to breathe.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was based off of a prompt my lovely friend, Mikuridaigo, and it was as follow: "Katara and Aang were going to have another child before Kya but a miscarriage occurs and no matter how much she tried to heal herself the child dies. They were going to name it Gyatso if a boy or Yanchen if a girl." SO, as you can tell I didn't stay exactly true to her wishes but I think my deviations were okay~ One huge deviation was in the name: I decided to name her "Akie" for when written in Japanese kanji, it uses the characters for autumn and blessing**

**Please review,  
MademoiselleHydrangea **


End file.
